Will The Circle Be Unbroken?
Will The Circle Be Unbroken? is the twenty-second episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 5, 2013. Synopsis In the opening scene, we see Mona pretending to look at her reflection in her compact mirror while apply lipstick, but she's catching a glimpse at the liars at school. The girls are seen talking about where Spencer might be. Emily says she's been sending her at least twelve message texts but got no answer. Emily adds that if they don't get any answer from her from now till the end of the day, they will go to her house after school. Melissa and the principal then walks up to the girls at school and tells them Spencer hasn't been home and that she wanted to check with them before going to the principal's office to call the police. Spencer, still a Jane Doe, talks to one of the nurses at the Radley Sanitarium (who we later learn is E.Lamb) who comes in to check on her dressings. She asks him what is a 302. He explains that it's a law that lets paramedics send people to a psych evaluation instead of being thrown in jail. He explains to her she's lucky to be there because the county facility is full. He tells her she will get a doctor visit to evaluate her mental state. He tells her she is supposed to have amnesia. Ashley is seen in her kitchen going through the newspapers looking for anything that could relate to Wilden's dissapearance, like a body or a lost car. The phone rings. Ashley tries to ignore a call from Ted, but Hanna picks up the phone and sets up a coffee date for her. Aris is seen laying on Ezra's couch. Ezra tells her he hates arthmetics because it's something you can't charm your way through. He tells her his freelance writing job is not doing great. Ezra tells Aria he's considering teaching again. He tells her he misses her even though she is right in front of him. Spencer, still at Radley is playing on the piano. She then hears someone with a familiar voice calling her name. She turns around, it is Dr. Sullivan who finds Spencer at Radley. Ashley and Hanna meet with Ted, who is pleased with Jamie's work at the church. Wilden arrives and says he took a couple days off, he tells Ted he went fishing. Dr Sullivan is seen sitting at a table discussing with Spencer. She tells her they called her in so she could speak a Jane Doe. She asked her why she did not tell the staff she is Spencer. Spencer reveals that did not want to be Spencer because Toby is dead and that someone killed him. She tells Dr Sullivan that she is the reason why he is dead. Spencer tells Sullivan about Toby and says she liked not having an identity for a few hours. Sullivan is going to contact her family and then the police. Aria talks to Byron about Ezra looking for a job and asks if he can help at all. Aria gets a text from Emily that Spencer's okay. Melissa tells Spencer their parents are looking at flying back from Europe as fast as possible. Melissa says she never considered the possibility her sister might be sick. Melissa then cries saying she feels terrible she could have never foreseen this coming and that it is of her responsability to make sure Spencer is alright. The girls talk about Spencer being found in the woods. Right now only family is allowed to see her. The girls all get a text picture from Ashley being pulled over by Wilden. Tellem if you're gonna carry on after I'm gone." Spencer asks, "Carry on what?" but Ali sidesteps the question. Ashley tells Hanna she wants to cancel a seminar in New York related to a potential promotion. Hanna thinks she should still go and offers to stay with Emily. She promises Ashley that she will be safe. Emily asks Sullivan about visiting Spencer and is told what Spencer said about Toby. No body has been found in the woods and Sullivan isn't convinced Spencer saw what she thinks she saw. Byron and Ella talk about Aria's request involving Ezra. Byron says he could bring it up to the dean and suggests that if they get him a job he might end things with Aria. Sullivan and Spencer argue over the body she saw in the woods. Spencer asks to see her friends and is told it will only happen after her evaluation. Emily runs into Shana at the coffee shop and finds out that she swims, something never mentioned. Eddie tells Spencer that the facility had trouble with the old badges and had to change them. Hanna tells Aria she wants her mother to get the job so they at least have the option to leave Wilden and Rosewood. Wilden reported his car as being stolen. Ezra meets with Byron. Byron has spoken with the dean. There is no room in the department right now but he's still trying to help. The girls are discussing about Spencer being at Radley in the school's bathroom. Hanna suggest they pretend to be Spencer's cousins to be able to get into Radley to visit Spencer. Aria says no one will believe that. Emily chips in that they have to find out why she is absolutely certain that Toby is dead. Aria says that A has been turning the screw for so long and that one of the girls was bound to stop a string. Aria adds that she just didn't think it would have been Spencer. Hanna says that she did, and that there's a downside to being too smart. Aria tells Emily she was never the link, that Spencer was. The girls run into Mona in the bathroom. She asks about Spencer. Aria tells her she's the reason why their friend is Radley and makes a threat. Spencer is seen discussing in her room at Radley with Eddie Lamb. He asks her what was making her so sure someone had stolen his badge. Spencer tells him that she saw a guy with his ID with his picture. Eddie asks her what he would have needed it for. Spencer tells him it was to visit someone, someone that he could not simply visit because he was doing things for her in the outside wall. She tells him the patient's name was Mona Vanderwall and that the guy's real name was Toby. Eddie tells Spencer that it was not just about stolen badges, but problems with the visitor passes, and they had traced it back to someone on the staff. He tells her he has to keep his mouth shut to keep his job. Before leaving he tells her this was Mona's room when she was interned at Radley. Spencer looks over the desk and sees an engraving on the wooden surface that says "Will the circle be unbroken". Spencer then flashes back to her and Alison sitting in a church with everyone singing along to "Will the Circle Be Unbroken". Alison was making fun of Mona who was singing really enthusiastically. As they leave church, Spencer asks Alison why she bothers going to church, and Alison replied, "I like to cover my bets." Spencer brings up Ali's diary, which she had been writing in all through church, and Ali says she won't let her see it until after she's dead. Spencer denies wanting to read it anyway but Ali says that the entries are for her and that they're beyond scandalous. Ali then tells Spencer "you're gonna need them if you're gonna carry on after I'm gone." Spencer asks, "Carry on what?" but Ali sidesteps the question. The dean meets with Aria, telling her Ezra has applied to be a substitute. He asks if she's seeing Ezra socially. He tells her it is an embarrassing question, but that there were rumours going around and that he needed to get an answer. She says she isn't seeing Ezra at the moment and basically says they stopped short of every having a romantic relationship. She says they were only seeing each other socially. The principal then thanks her and explains that it is of his duty to question her on this matter and asks her if she understands. Aria says she finds it is completely understandable. Ashley apologizes to Ted for cancelling on him so late. She says her promotion could lead to her taking Hanna with her to New York. He says he likes seeing her and doesn't want her to leave, adding he'd like to try and help keep her in town if there is anything he can do. He also asks her if there was ever a real reason for her leaving would she tell him. She looks hesitant, lies and says yes. Mona pays Spencer a visit. She brings cookies for Spencer, but Spencer refuses her kindness. Mona tells her she came to visit the nurse because they have been so nice to her and that she knows how to pay back a favor. Spencer asks why she killed Toby. Mona says if she'd actually killed Toby she wouldn't want to talk to her. Mona tells her Alison told her she was never pregnant. She has Alison's diary on a tablet and says she has answers to questions Spencer "hasn't even thought of." Mona says that Spencer needs her in order to get all the answers. Ashley says goodbye to Hanna and leaves her at Emily's. As soon as Ashley pulls away Wilden pulls up in his car. Hanna tells him to go away and he asks her to tell him where his car and keys are. He says that's all he wants and if she gives it to him he'll leave them alone. During a group session with Dr. Sullivan and some other patients, Spencer tells the story of falling down in the woods and looking down at her hands. She says she thought if that was the last thing she ever saw she was fine with it: "I'd had enough." She talks about surviving when the "worst thing" happens. Spencer looks over and pictures Emily, Aria and Hanna sitting in the circle, admitting that her friends can no longer count on her. In the last scene, "A" drives off in a large vehicle filled with things from "A"'s old lair. Notes *Wilden reappears after being missing. He tells Hanna that he will leave her and Ashley alone if he gets his car back. *E. Lamb is revealed to be the name of an orderly, Eddie Lamb, who works at Radley. *E. Lamb reveals to Spencer that she is in the same room as when Mona was a patient. He also reveals to her that the security system of Radley has been changed since there has been an employee getting a hold of electronic passes to unlock accesses. *Toby's body is missing, leading Dr. Sullivan to question if Toby really is dead. *Dr Sullivan makes visits at the Radley Centre for the first time (on the show). *In a flashback scene, we see Alison with her diary in possession, leaving the church with Spencer. She refuses to give Spencer a glimpse of her diary. But she tells her Spencer will need it once she's gone. *Mona has an electronic version of scanned pages of Alison's diary in her electronic notebook. She tells Spencer she has answers to questions Spencer would have not even thought of yet. *Spencer finds out that Toby's mother was a patient at Radley. *The "A" team has a new lair, but it is a RV. Title *The title is a reference to the hymn "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?", which was a message from A and the song everyone sang in Church for the flashback scene. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan *Missy Franklin as Herself *Jim O'Brien as Arthur Hackett *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Edward Kerr as Ted *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes